The Ghost Killer
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: People start to vanish around Heidi and she is alone in the world. There is only one person she can go to for help.
1. Chapter 1

Heidi curled up in the streets. She cried and screamed only to be ignored by the passers by. To them, she was just another homeless girl on the streets of London. But there was one woman who noticed. Mrs Hudson walked over to her.

"Hey, hey its okay" She said and pulled the young girl, who couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, into an embrace. Heidi looked at her and backed up.

"No. Stay away" Heidi cried out. "You'll end up vanishing!" She started to scream more. Mrs Hudson looked around. She knew this girl had a problem. She knew she had a story. She knew she had a case.

"Come with me, I can take you somewhere safe. I know someone who can help you." Mrs Hudson said. Heidi stood up and frowned. She believed that no one could help her, but to her, if someone was offering to help she couldn't turn them away. She needed this fixing.

Mrs Hudson took her too baker street. Heidi recognised the flat from the papers. 221B Baker street, home to the famous Sherlock Holmes. Though, Heidi believed that she would need someone smarter than Sherlock Holmes to figure out her case.

Heidi sat down in the flat waiting silently. The boys were out and so she was told to just sit and wait. She had been given a cup of tea for her troubles. Heidi looked around the place. She couldn't help but think that it was a small place. It had two bedrooms, one of which was occupied by the great Sherlock Holmes and the other used to be occupied by John Watson before he moved out with his wife. That meant the second bedroom was going spare and Heidi could tell that Mrs Hudson was having trouble getting someone to move into it. Never the less, even if it wasn't free the flat downstairs was and Heidi was in desperate need for some accommodation. Perhaps if she discussed it with the woman, this could be it.

The young girl stood up to go find Mrs Hudson, but Hudson was already coming back up the stairs. She wanted to air Sherlock's flat and dust a little bit.

"Mrs Hudson, how much would I be expected to pay if I took stay in the flat downstairs?" She asked. Mrs Hudson looked shocked. Heidi was only a teenager, how could Mrs Hudson expect her to pay her way.

"Oh dear, you can have it for free. I know you've had a hard life and besides Sherlock doesn't pay for his either. Neither did John when he stayed. Two free loaners is the same as one in my eyes." Heidi couldn't help but giggle at that. It's clearly not the same to have two free loaners in comparison to one but Mrs Hudson was a nice landlady.

She sat waiting and then later on footsteps were coming up the stairs and the doors to 221B opened. The man stood there. He frowned seeing Heidi.

"Mrs Hudson, why is there a teenager in my flat?" He called down the stairs.

"She's the new lodger for 221C" Mrs Hudson called back up.

"But why is she in my flat?" He called back at her.

"She's got a case for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock walked into his flat and pulled out a chair. He motioned for Heidi to sit in it and she sighed. He sat down in his seat and made it clear that he was going to talk to her until she sat down in the chair. Heidi let out a loud sigh and sat on the chair.

"So, what can I help you with, teenager from downstairs?" Sherlock asked.

"My names Heidi." She said. He looked at her. She seemed very defensive in the way she talks, that means shes used to people being cruel to her. The marks on her face implied she had been sleeping on something hard, probably the floor. The smell indicated she hadn't had a proper wash in a while, and she was probably wearing the same clothes she had been for a while. From these things, Sherlock could deduce that she was homeless, but from her eyes he could conclude that something very bad had happened, causing her to be homeless. She's not homeless any more though, she lives in 221C.

"Right then, Heidi. Tell me why you were homeless" Sherlock said. She looked at him. A smile crept onto her face. It wasn't a happy smile, in fact it was fairly sinister. Sherlock watched her with curiosity.

"I've been homeless since I was about eleven. Thats when the dissapearences started. My family and friends. Anyone that took me in. The ghost got them. Theyd be missing for three days and then I would find something that they carried around on their possession constantly on my doorstep. I'd pick it up, turn around and their body would be hanging from the cieling skinned." She said. "I recommend you don't get close to me Mr Holmes. The ghost is an evil thing."

"Their is no such thing as ghosts, Heidi. But yes, I will take your case" Sherlock stood up and pulled out his phone. Heidi didn't know who he was calling, a man in the police force most probably, since he asked for all the records. He then called someone else. She assumed that he had called John to come round and sighed when he got rejected.

He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled Heidi's name on it then walked over to the wall, standing on one of the couches to get to it and pinned it to the wall. He was going to make the connections, and figure out who had killed Heidi's family.

"Mr Holmes, you really think it wasn't a vengeful ghost?" She asked.

"I know it wasn't a vengeful ghost. Maybe a vengeful person, but not a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock had access to one of the bodies and all the records. The records showed the cause of death and Sherlock's examination agreed with that. He inspected the body closely. All the flesh had been removed and so it was just bones in front of him. He wished there was a bit of flesh but he could do with looking at the bones. Heidi was sat in the room watching him. It was all silent.

"You got anything?" Heidi asked. He sighed.

"Nothing new." He zipped up the body bag with the bones inside and looked at Heidi.

"When your father went missing, where did your mother go?" He asked. Heidi shrugged.

"Went missing weeks before hand. Her body never showed up." She said. Sherlock went close to her.

"Say that again."

"She went missing weeks before my dad, her body never showed up." Heidi repeated. He looked at her then ran out. Heidi sighed, being left alone in the hospital. She figured she better leave too. Mrs Hudson was going to help her get settled in, but honestly, all Heidi wanted was a cup of tea ready for her when she walked through her doors.

Something seemed off when Heidi got back to her flat. She felt like a pair of eyes were watching her and when she looked in the mirror, for a breif second there was a face. She screamed and smashed it. Sherlock ran in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing, just my imagination." Heidi said. He walked up to her and put his hands on either side of his face.

"Do you remember what you saw?" He asked. Heidi looked straight into Sherlock's face, her eyes wide open. She wasn't expecting him to just grab hold of her face like that. She kind of got into self defence mode and pushed his arms off her, grabbed this head and twisted it so he hit the ground.

"Sorry!" She said and helped him up.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have just grabbed you. I was kind of hoping I could see what you had seen. It would have been fun." Sherlock said.

Heidi sighed and sat down. The room was damp and desperately needed airing, but she didn't care. For the first time in two years she had managed to get a roof over her head. She went into her pocket and pulled out a small book and wrote in it with tiny writing.

 _'Dear Diary,  
Got a flat. I now stay at 221C Baker street. Upstairs in 221B is the famous Sherock Holmes. Hes helping me figure out my past. He's a nutter.'_

She sighed and laid back on the bed she had been given. Tomorrow, Heidi had been told that Sherlock and John were taking her out shopping for new clothes. Aparently, John was going to help her choose some clothes and Sherlock was paying. Well... Sherlock was going to pay using his brothers cards. It was going to be an interesting day and Heidi hadn't met John yet.


	4. Chapter 4

John came at around 9 am to Baker street and Heidi joined the boys upstairs. He introduced himself to her, but she didn't respond. She was staring at the corner of the room. Sherlock was the only one who realised.

"There's no one there" He spoke.

"There was" Heidi responded. She looked at Sherlock and then they went out.

Heidi was constantly on edge. The feeling of someone watching her always there. She felt someone tap her shoulder and then turned around and there was no one there. Spooky.

"Mr Holmes..." She said. He looked at her. He looked her up and down.

Her eyebrows were pulled together, and her upper eyelids were raised, showing fear. She bit down on her lower lip providing a sense of anxiousness. Sherlock walked up to her.

"There is no such thing as ghosts" he said. John carried on walking but then he realised that the other two weren't with him. He turned around and looked at them.

"But I felt someone tap my shoulder, and there was no one there" Heidi said. She looked at John and fake smiled. He thought it was a real smile and smiled back. He could not hear Sherlock's conversation with Heidi. He could just see them acting really close. It was like they were hitting off, but John knew better than to assume that because Sherlock didn't hit it off with anyone who wasn't on his level. Then again, Heidi wasn't exactly normal and so maybe it was possible.

Heidi closed her eyes and they carried on.

Later on, Heidi was walking up the stairs with some tea from Mrs Hudson, when she heard the most beautiful sound of someone playing the violin. It made her tear up, listening from outside of the door as she remembers playing the violin with her brother as a child.

"Heidi, don't just linger behind the door. Come in" Sherlock said, having stopping playing to tell her to enter. She opened the door and smiled.

"Compliments from Mrs Hudson." She set the tea down. "I didn't know you played."

He looked at the violin and smiled.

"Do you play?"

"Do not ask questions of which you already know the answer, Sherlock Holmes" Heidi smiled and he laughed a little. He then handed her the violin.

"Play me something."


	5. Chapter 5

_Heidi sat around the fireplace. Her mother and father were arguing in the kitchen. Heidi's father came back into the room and grabbed Heidi by the wrist._

 _"Come on, we have to go" he said and started to drag her out. She let out a fuss but went with him anyway. He took her to her grandmother's. Her grandma was a lovely woman. She had grown old with elegance. Silver hair framed her old, wrinkled face. She wore a pink cardigan and sat on her rocking chair._

 _"It's your birthday next week isn't it? No it can't be, your birthday was last year" she said to the young Heidi._

 _"I thought a birthday came every year, grandma?" Heidi said in her cute, innocent, child voice. "Do I not get a present then?"_

 _"Why don't you go check under the stairs" Heidi's grandma said. Heidi giggled and ran to go check. She came back with a present which was the length of her arm almost._

 _"What is it? What is it?" She said excitedly. She opened it in a rush with her dad and grandma around. "A violin!" She squealed._

"Go on then Heidi, play" Sherlock said. Heidi looked at him. She put the violin under her chin and looked at him. She started to tear up as she played. She'd never composed before, only played other people's music, but it was beautiful... Until she made a mistake and got annoyed. She made sure not to smash the violin in anger like she had done hers. This one was Sherlock's after all. And violins are expensive to replace. She cried. Too many memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this chapter is dark and upsetting but assential for the story. Sorry**

Blood dripped down the walls of Heidi's flat. The words: 'Sherlock Holmes is next' written in it. Heidi was staring at it. She started to hyperventilate. Where did the blood come from?

She screamed loud, waking practically everyone up on the street. Sherlock rushed down the stairs. He burst in and looked at the wall. Heidi started to pack quickly, but with regret when it came to clothes. Her cupboard, with all her new clothes in, was dripping with blood also. While Sherlock investigated the wall- wanting to know where the blood came from- Heidi had discovered it.

She opened her cupboard door and out fell a body. Her eyes teared up, seeing who it was. She ran out quickly, crying. Sherlock's eyes followed her as she ran out and then looked at the body. It was almost unrecognisable, covered from head to toe in blood, but still alive. Sherlock quickly called an ambulance. Tears threatened his eyes as he knew who it was who had been targeted. Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock had called John and got him to come round quickly. He knew John would be quicker than an ambulance and she needed quickness for her life to be saved. By the time the ambulance had arrived, John had identified every injury on her and was patching her up.

The ambulance took her away. John was going to meet her there once he was done talking to Sherlock.

He balled his hands onto fists.

"Why did they attack her?" John asked.

Sherlock honestly didn't know. He just knew it was connected to Heidi. Heidi, who wasn't in the room right now. He couldn't rule out the possibility that she had done it. He didn't want to believe that though. The way she reacted. That wasn't the reaction of someone who had just attempted murder someone and was trying to cover it. That was the reaction of a truly scared person.

"Are any of us safe?" John was throwing questions around. Sherlock smirked and looked at him.

"Oh Doctor Watson, when are any of us ever safe?" he said smugly. John shook his head and went to the hospital, whereas Sherlock went to find Heidi.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock stood on Westminster Bridge looking around like a meerkat being curious. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Where Heidi had ran off too. He didn't know nothing about her past life, but he didn't have to did he. He knew everything about her now. He was thinking very hard and then he got it.

Sherlock ran off to find her. It wasn't guess work. He knew where she would be. It was kind of obvious to him.

Heidi was sat in the middle of a cold, damp, alley way. Curled up, and alone, she sat there sobbing her eyes out. She never wanted anyone to get hurt, and yet people always do. 'Sherlock Holmes is next!' Heidi had taken it upon herself to make sure that it didn't happen to Sherlock and John as well. Mrs Hudson was bad enough, but Sherlock and John… Especially Sherlock because. So she decided that it she better leave them. She decided that she needed to be alone. But there is always someone who ruins that.

He walked into the alley way. She refused to look at him. Then his phone rang.

"Mrs Hudson is awake, and Lestrade is here. If you have found Heidi yet, you need to bring her in" John said, very clearly through the phone.

"I'm a suspect, aren't I?" She asked Sherlock. Sherlock had hung the phone up.

"To them, yes, to me, no. Trust me, it's okay. I've been a suspect before as well because I managed to solve a crime." Sherlock said, trying to be reassuring. It wasn't his forte.

"The fake detective. I remember the articles in the news paper. I read them while using them as a blanket" she said. That was just a reminder that she had lived on the streets for many years. Sherlock offered his hand. Heidi took it, figuring that if she was in custody then no one else will be attacked. And so, Sherlock took her in.

 _Heidi curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out._

 _"_ _When is Daddy coming home?" She asked her grandmother. First her mother had gone missing, now her father as well. Her grandmother wrapped her arms around the young Heidi._

 _"_ _I don't know, darling. I wish I did."_

 _A couple of weeks later, and still nothing. There was a knock at the door. Heidi went to answer it. She felt like the had grown strong. She'd been talking to policemen for the last two weeks. But nothing could ever make her strong enough for what she saw._

 _Her father's wedding ring lay on the doorstep. He used to have massive rows with her mother, but he still loved her. Heidi picked it up and looked around. There was no one there. She closed the door and turned around._


	8. Chapter 8

Heidi sat in an interogation room facing Police Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. He looked at her and then at Donovan.

"No, I'm not buying it. She can't have attacked Mrs Hudson" Lestrade spoke. Heidi hadn't even spoke. She had refused to speak throughout the full interview. Sherlock walked in and he looked at him. "What do you think, Sherlock? I trust your opinion more than anyone elses."

"My opinion? I don't have an opinion. I have facts and the facts show she did not do it, now if you excuse me I actually need her for something." Sherlock said. Heidi looked at him, wondering what he could possibly need her for. Multiple ideas went through her head, but one stuck out the most. She expected him to say he needed her to text John off his phone.

"What is it you need?" Heidi asked. Sherlock looked at her.

"You wont like it." Sherlock said.

He explained to her the plan. The plan was...

 _She turned round and saw her father handing from the cieling. His guts were falling out all over the floor. His jaw hung low and on the floor in front of him was a pile of his own skin. She walked towards him and he made a noise. The poor man was still alive. Heidi screamed loud. She ran to the phone and called whoever she could... the police... an ambulance... anyone._

 _The police and Heidi got sat in the back of a van with an orange blanket on. She stared at the ground. Her eyes had dried up. She wanted to cry but no more tears were coming out. It was just painful. She looked up and saw blood on the wall. It read 'Grandma's next'._

 _Thats when Heidi ran. She took her dad's ring and ran. Who could blame her?_


	9. Chapter 9

Heidi disagreed with the plan. She kept rejecting it. The plan was: The killer got Sherlock. Her heartbeat pounded through her chest as Sherlock told her the plan.

"The only way for me to do it, is to get close to the killer" Sherlock said.

"Oh, so that means you can catch a murderer when you're dead!" Heidi spat at him. Sherlock looked at her. He was just going to be stubborn and so was she.

"Do you think I would die and not leave you enough clues to be able to solve the case on your own?" Sherlock said. So now he wanted to die. Heidi was fuming. She was furious with him.

"It is not going to happen, Sherlock!" She snapped. Sherlock held her arms and looked at her. He wanted to keep arguing but thought it best not to. He would never convince her, so he would do it without her permission.

"Why do you care so much about me?" He asked. "You have a murderer after you. Destroying everything you love. Wouldn't you be happy to catch it?"

"Of course I would, but not by losing the people close to me again"

This puzzled Sherlock. He never understood how anyone could care about him. He struggled with understanding why John did, but now there was another one saying it… and a girl at that.

Heidi looked at him. She could see the confusion in his face, so she took it upon herself to show him what she meant, so Heidi went on her tiptoes to kiss him.

The air was at a standstill in that moment, but the kiss had not happened. Sherlock had reacted quickly and put his hand in front of her mouth to stop it.

"Typical. That's so you" Heidi said moving away. He moved his hand away and looked at her.

"I don't do relationships," he spoke blankly, "and I'm going through with the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Heidi was playing the violin as they welcomed Mrs Hudson back to baker street. John helped her to her seat and then looked at the girl on the instrument.

Sherlock walked in and sat down at the desk. Instantly getting out his laptop.

"By the way. Happy birthday" He said to Heidi. She made a screeching sound with the violin then stopped playing.

"How did you know about my birthday?" She aksed.

"I found your mothers facebook page. She wished you a happy birthday on it."

"Why do you have my-"

"She is a suspect and I have been messaging her." Heidi rushed over to the laptop. He had been talking to her. Interrogating her over messenger. Heidi teared up.

"Do you want to see her?" Sherlock asked and Heidi nodded. She wrapped her arms around Sherlock and cried.

"Oh God yes!" She said.

"Well isn't this a happy day" John said, "We have Mrs Hudson back and Heidi is getting to see her mother."

"Not happy." Sherlock said. "Mrs Jones is a suspect. She might have been the one who attacked Mrs Hudson. Given what she has said in messenger, its highly likely. I won't know until Heidi and I run the experiment."

Heidi's face dropped at mention of what Sherlock was planning. She left the room instantly.

"I hope you're not planning on getting yourself into trouble, mr" Mrs Hudson spoke. He looked at her with a face which said 'obviously'. She sighed and said "Sherlock..."

Heidi started to pack her bags. She couldn't stay if Sherlock was actually going to go through with that plan. She would not see another person she cares about get hurt. She just couldn't.

She dragged her case out and John stopped her.

"He's not going to do it. Mrs Hudson is giving him a scolding. You can go unpack" He said.

"He will do it. He's stubborn." Replied Heidi.


End file.
